Human
Humans, part of the humanoid group, are a very curious and intelligent member of Phylum‎ ‎Chordata. They are one of the only humanoids with no powers. They are the dominant species of the planet Earth. Meaning: "wise man" Encyclopedia Entry Physical Description Humans, in easiest terms, can be described as the base humanoid form. They appear similar to Elves but can grow taller and do not have pointed ears. They have relatively normal-sized and colored eyes, ranging from brown, green and blue. They have relatively normal colored and textured hair, ranging from brown, black and blond and ginger. Magical Abilities Humans aren't naturally born with magical abilities but can gain them by turning into a creature with powers. The fastest way for a human to gain powers is to be genetically altered by a creature able to do so. Being bitten by a Vampire or Werewolf and injected with their venom or saliva respectively. If a human has access to a Fairy or Genie are able to wish themselves powers or into a creature. The slower way for a Human to gain powers is to be in the vicinity of a humanoid creature for a long period of time. Eventually, the human's body will absorb the energy given off by the creature and turn into that creature. Weaknesses Humans have very weak immune systems compared to creatures. They are able to contract all types of diseases and will die without question if they contract a creature disease. Humans also have very short life spans compared to creatures only being around 79 years on average. Habitat and Location Humans mainly come from the planet Earth but some live in The Creature World as well. They live in large civilizations on Earth and are its dominant species. On The Creature World, Humans live in very small villages away from creature society. Other Humans are adopted by creature families and will eventually transform into that family creature. Appearance in the Show Humans act as a secondary antagonist in "The Creature Council Movie." They are shown to be a murderous warrior race bent on wiping out Creature Kind from Earth. They start The Creature War, breaking into the Eastern North American Compound and attacking. When The Creature World begins to decay in the season one episode "The Tree of Life," The Creature Council needed to travel back to Earth. On Earth, they soon met an unnamed human police officer who tells them that they're trespassing on government property. Later they run into an old man who tells them to "get off his lawn!" They eventually make their girl named Aurora who joins them on their adventure and becomes one of the council's most trusted Human allies. Underneath The Imaginary Friend Escape from Planet Earth The Human The Revolution / The Rebellion The Awakening The Vampire Appearance on the Channel Humans make several appearances throughout the existence of ''The Creature Channel''. Mostly, they appear as minor or side characters in short films and school projects. Most of the time these characters are never seen again. In special cases like Nathan Lewis, some humans have the potential to make numerous appearances.Category:The Creature Book